Demon
by battousaichick
Summary: You should be glad to be alive..." Hiko said this to Kenshin when he was only nine, but even then at such a young age he disagreed with that logic. What is life like if you were born a demon? Shunned from normal society and cast into the shadows forever
1. chapter 1

A/N: I have no idea if anyone has ever done a fic like this, but anyway I hope you enjoy. I'm kinda going out of my element with this one so let's see how I do...

Disclaimer: I base most of my RK stories mainly on the manga, which belongs to Watsuki-sensei, not me ;.; (the anime is property of Sony)

* * *

There are 4 parts to this story ((There could be more, see the note at the end of the story)) they all have part of the original RK series, I am just taking a different perspective into it ((Okay so that's a little bit of an understatement)).

I The beginning

II Death and Life

III Children of Slavery

IV No Longer Shinta

* * *

**Fact**: In Japan before the Meiji era (and to an extent even through that era) the people of Japan (and most of Asia) believed that any person born with red hair was actually a demon, and in most cases would be killed otherwise they were believed to bring misfortune on their village and the surrounding people, enter Himura Shinta.

- - -

**THE BEGINNING**

The begging screams of a woman rang through the cold night, "Please no, he is my son!"

"And he is mine as well," A male voice answered, "but all the same, he must not live! If he lives we will die!"

"So be it! He deserves to live! I don't give a damn about what happens to me, he is my child and I will protect him with my life!" The woman held a bundle close to her heart protecting it from her husband incase he decided to do something brash.

"Koishii..." her husband pleaded.

"Even from you." she declared her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Shinta is our child, and you would condemn him to death?" The woman looked down at the baby in her hands, his crimson hair being his most apparent feature, and his lavender eyes where something peculiar as well.

"I will not condemn him." The man finally gave up his argument seeing how futile it really was. "Life will not be easy for him, Koishii you realize that?" the man looked down at his son relieved that tonight he would not be taking the life of the one he had created.

"I have accepted it." Her tone was not laced with as much venom as her earlier words, but it had a finality to it, telling her husband that this was the end of this conversation.

**DEATH AND LIFE**

(Nearly 8 years later)

Death, it is never easy to deal with. A young boy named Himura Shinta was left alone, his mother and father dead, their lives taken from them by cholera. The young red haired boy had nothing left; death was sure to take him as well, but fate is never so kind.

Found lying helplessly in front of the graves of his parents, Shinta was plucked up by a Slaver who took the boy thinking of the monetary profit of a new slave. The slaver took him not noticing in the dying light the particular shade the boys hair held.

A sick realization was brought to Shinta's attention; he was still alive, he felt the sting of freezing water drench his person. He shot up wondering who would be so cruel as to bring him back to the world, that he wanted to leave so much.

"Wake up-" a gruff voice came to his ears, but it was cut off when the one owning the voice noticed with a cold realization that the child he had just disturbed had red hair.

Shinta stared at the man who looked less kind than he actually was. Shinta just stared at the man, he didn't know how to react as the man before him froze as if he had just seen a ghost or a de- right... a demon, Shinta sighed to himself, 'That is all I am isn't it? A demon. I am nothing more than bad luck.'

"Y-Your hair..." the man trailed off. "Why aren't you dead?" Most children with Shinta's particular shade of hair were killed the moment they were born.

Shinta didn't answer the man's question he just stared at him for a moment before he sheepishly asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

The man looked at the small boy with serious consideration. Then he did something that was very unexpected, he laughed. Not only did he laugh, he smiled at the boy.

"Be you demon or mere child I cannot kill you." the man looked at Shinta again noticing that the boy was not reassured. "I will not kill you, besides I need your work. I spared your life for that reason when I found you at those graves."

The boy didn't need to say it aloud it was written on his face, "People will notice me, I will be of no use to you."

"Heh," the man laughed, "You, boy will be of plenty use to me. You will be working in the kitchen pealing potatoes and cutting vegetables, no one will see your hair down there."

"Why do this for me?" Shinta had been given a new lease on life and he was skeptical about it, to say the least. "I am more trouble than I am worth."

"A child like you shouldn't talk that way, like you have given up on life." The man shook his head, "It is no matter why I am doing this, you are my slave now, and that should be your only concern."

'My only concern?' Shinta laughed inwardly at this, 'Right...'

**CHILDREN OF SLAVERY**

Shinta had been a slave for nearly a year, he had gotten used to life away from most people, living in the kitchen, his only concern was peeling potatoes and cutting other various vegetables, which he had become very good at. At the ripe old age of nine Shinta had thought he had found something he could do forever, something that had meaning, something that gave him use... peeling potatoes.

But like with all things, change must occur. Shinta was woken earlier than usual by a loud rapping on the door of the cupboard where he resided.

"Boy!" the gruff voice was familiar, it was his owner, his master. "Wake up Boy!"

Not wanting to anger his generous owner he did as he was told, and hurried to him to see what was so urgent.

"Listen to me, there is little time boy, you need to leave, now."

Shinta looked at him, to say he was confused would be an understatement.

"Child there is a wagon train at the end of my property, go with them, they will take care of you."

"Master, I do not understand..."

"Don't be stupid child, there are people after you, you must leave now while you still can! Do as I say, go!" He pushed Shinta out of the house and towards the back entrance of the property where sure enough, there was a wagon with other slaves waiting to be taken away; it was obvious what had happened. His master had sold him to save his life.

Shinta obeyed his Owners last request and made his way towards the wagon where he discovered that once again fate liked to laugh in his face, Shinta though a child was the only boy with the exception of his new owner, there were three girls, who all but ignored the distinct color of Shinta's hair and took care of the boy.

Akane, Kasumi, and Sakura, that was their names. Though they had just met Shinta, they had already formed a bond with the young boy. For once he was treated like he was human, not a red haired demon. These four were all children of slavery, but who would know that fate would have a crueler destiny for these souls.

The girls cared for Shinta like a brother, but that bond that they felt for the boy would be tested.

Night fell but they kept to there journey to their new home, little did they know that this would be their last time together...

Someone at the end of the train of slaves a blood curdling scream resounded, Shinta turned around to see men forcing there way into the group cutting down any in there path. Akane gasped and ran to Kasumi, Sakura, and Shinta's side, she grabbed the boy and pushed him into a bush so he would hopefully not be seen.

"Where is the demon child?" One of the bandits asked grabbing one of the girls by the hair and forcing her to her knees. "I saw him! I saw him with you! Where is he? He is worth a lot of yen."

Tears of pain stung the girls eyes but she said nothing, that boy did not deserve death and she would prevent it, even if it meant with her own life. Life is short, but today this woman's was cut shorter, her blood stained the road beneath her; Silenced forever by the bandit.

Shinta shook with rage as he watched this, it wasn't right, they shouldn't be protecting him like this, no one should. He looked at his feet and found a katana that had been discarded by someone who had the luck of meeting with another's sword. Shinta picked it up and stepped out of the bushes. 'I won't let them die for me, I can't!'

The bandit now had Sakura in his grasp, threatening her, but she would not speak as well, she soon met the same fate as her sister. The bandit looked up from his work and saw Shinta. "There's the demon child!" The man's eyes glowed with longing to slit the boy's throat and collect the bounty.

"NOO!" Kasumi yelled, she was the last left and as Akane and Sakura before her she would protect Shinta from the blow that would have killed him. "Shinta, You have to live..." The girl whispered as she fell to the ground before him. Yet another person had condemned their life for him, and again another was lost. Shinta again picked up the katana ready to avenge his fallen 'sisters'.

**NO LONGER SHINTA**

((A/N: The next part is basically direct quotes from the manga translations, I still don't own rk though...fyi I did this because this is where the manga story lines and this one meet...))

"You can't dream of defeating me child." One of the bandits laughed as he advanced on the boy.

Shinta breathed hard, the sword was heavy but Shinta swore to do what he could, and that is just what he would try to do.

Two bandits fell blood flying from their corpses. ((a/n: lovely image ne?))

"Who the hell are you?" The bandit stuttered looking at the figure of a strong man who had slain the other bandits with ease.

"It would be pointless to give my name to one who is about to die." The man said coldly before dealing a death blow to the bandit.

"You're pretty unlucky, boy." The man who was named Hiko said looking down at Shinta, "Since the coming of the Black Ships two years ago the Bakufu's system of keeping the public peace has broken down. Around here there's a lot of degenerate ronin turned bandits. I just happened to be here to take your revenge for you."

Shinta said nothing, he just looked down at the ground which was slowly starting to take a crimson shade.

Hiko looked at the boy who was still staring at the ground, "No matter how much you hate or how much you suffer, you can't bring the dead back to life. The same thing is happening all over Japan these days. You should be glad to be alive." Hiko looked up the road, "If you go to the village and tell them what happened, they'll find some way for you to make a living."

Hiko waited for a response, but he gave up on hearing a response and left the boy standing there.

Shinta stood still looking at the ground, 'Lucky? How am I lucky?' Shinta thought bitterly as he began to dig a hole. He worked all through the night, he buried his slaver, the bandits, and his sisters that night. It was dawn when Shinta finished; the boy stood in a field full of wooden crosses. He stood in front of three graves in particular; graves marked by stones, beneath lay his 'sisters.'

"You dug graves not just for your parents but for the bandits too?" Hiko looked a little surprised that the boy had done this alone.

"They weren't my parents. They were slavers. My parents died last year of cholera. But even bandits and slavers are only bodies when they die... so I made them graves." Shinta's voice seemed cold and distant, like he had lost his soul. It sent a cold chill down Hiko's spine.

"These three stones?"

"Miss Kasumi, Miss Akane and Miss Sakura. They were taken from their families because of debts. I only met them the day before, but I was the only boy and we didn't have any parents. I thought even if it cost me my life, I had to protect them." Shinta kept his eyes on the graves in front of him, how he wished that it could be his body beneath the stones and not theirs.

"But..."

"I looked for good stones for their graves but these were the only ones I could find. I looked for flowers too, but I couldn't find any..."

Hiko looked at the boy and then uncorked the bottle of sake he had, and poured it over the three stones. "Man or woman, it would be a shame to attain Buddhahood without knowing the taste of good sake. It's an offering from me. What's your name, boy?"

Shinta looked up at the man, "Shinta..."

Hiko raised an eyebrow at the name 'Now that wont do...' he thought to himself, "That's no name for a swordsman. From now on, you're called Kenshin. I'll teach you all I know."

"Aren't you going to take me for the bounty?" The boy asked wondering what this man had planned

"No, come on boy, you are my pupil from this point on."

And from that point on Himura Shinta was no more, and at that moment Himura Kenshin was born.

The End.... or is it?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so basically it is up to you guys, do you want me to continue? If so review and tell me what you want to see happen, I could continue this all the way up through the Jinchuu arc... but it's your guys decision, so press that little button and tell me what you want! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Watsuki-san owns all rights to RK no matter how much money I try to offer him that is the sad truth.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I do appreciate it, I don't think I say it enough so here it is again: Thank you! D

Well I guess this part of the story is dedicated to Kenshin's life as he starts to train as Hiko's pupil... (it's a big chunk of his life so expect it to be more than one chapter) Of course this being a section of the story with Hiko it is going to be a bit lighter than my last chapter. It's Hiko, Kenshin is bound to have a few embarrassing moments that will come back to haunt him.

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

"Aren't you going to take me for the bounty?" The boy asked wondering what this man had planned.

"No, come on boy, you are my pupil from this point on."

And from that point on Himura Shinta was no more, and at that moment Himura Kenshin was born.

- - -

Shinta... no, Kenshin was now the apprentice of Seijuuro Hiko the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu. Kenshin had no idea that out of all he has been through in his short nine years of life, what was to come next would be some of the hardest trials of his life thus far.

"Wake up baka-deshi, you have a lot to do." Hiko nudged at the boy with his foot trying to wake him up.

Kenshin mumbled incoherently before he cracked open an eye and looked at the very tall man towering over him.

"Now that you are awake I want you to go catch some fish." Hiko said handing the semi-awake boy a bucket.

"Eh? Where's the fishing pole?" Kenshin asked looking at his lone bucket.

"Fishing pole? " Hiko quirked an eyebrow, "You, baka-deshi, you are going to catch the fish with your hands and put them into the bucket."

"What!" Kenshin said not believing his ears. "B-but that will take forever!" Normally the boy wouldn't disobey someone's request, but this did seem highly absurd.

"One of the main principles of Hiten Mitusurugi is speed, you need to be quick to defeat your opponents, and you need to be quick to catch the fish. Now hurry up or we won't be having breakfast!"

Kenshin didn't need telling again, he ran out to the river and waded out into the middle waiting for the fish to swim by, he must have stood there for fifteen minuets before a fish even dared to venture close to him, his first attempt was nothing more than a big splash and an empty hand.

"Baka-deshi, stop playing with the water, you are going to scare the fish away." Hiko laughed sitting on a stump watching the boy's failed attempt.

'Baka-deshi?' Kenshin thought as he waited for another fish, 'I really wish he wouldn't call me his idiot pupil...'

After a few more guffaws by Hiko, Kenshin finally caught his first fish. "Wow that one must have been stupid..." Hiko laughed, "It seemed to swim right into your hand; but you are going to need more than one if you wish to feed the both of us."

Kenshin growled inwardly, 'What kind of man is he?' Never before had he met such a stubborn man such as this Seijuuro Hiko.

"Don't give me that look boy, just do as I say or you are going to go hungry." Hiko turned away and walked back towards the small hut the man called home.

Never before had Kenshin felt so frustrated with anyone, even his former slaver wasn't as pig headed, as self centered, as over bearing as Hiko was. Kenshin was finally able to catch enough fish to make a breakfast, but the problem was it was now time for lunch when he arrived in front of Hiko.

Hiko looked at the boy for a moment and then tossed him a wakizashi, "You are a small thing, this will have to suite you until you are big enough to hold a katana." The man said off handedly before his face broke into a wicked grin. "Now 1000 strokes!"

Kenshin blinked before he began to swing his sword haphazardly. He swung the sword three times before it was yanked from his grasp.

"Baka-deshi!" Hiko said in exasperation, he handed the boy the wakizashi, "You hold it like this," he demonstrated and Kenshin followed his lead, "now swing like this, let your mind become attuned with your sword, this is an extension of your body, treat it as such." Hiko showed Kenshin how to perform a few easy katas before he demanded the boy did 1500 practice strokes.

'That man has one big evil streak' Kenshin thought as he executed the exhausting exercise. Finally he reached 1500 and collapsed on the ground in a sweaty heap. 'Please just let me die here.' The boy prayed, but Hiko would never allow the boy such a luxury.

"Get up baka-deshi the fish is ready."

Something in the back of the boys head registered. 'Food' his mouth watered and he ran faster than he thought he could to Hiko.

The food seemed to be heaven sent, that was at least until he took a bite of it. 'Oh my god this is disgusting, I think I am gonna puke!' But the boy has learned quickly not to utter aloud his distaste for the food.

After eating the vile meal Hiko had Kenshin run around the base of the mountain twice, threatening another 1500 katas if he wasn't quick in his running. Kenshin was a fast learner and knew that his master wouldn't go back on his words.

Kenshin ran around the mountain but Hiko seemed dissatisfied by his time and made him do his exercises anyway.

Every muscle in his body screamed as he lay on the ground pretending to have passed out so his new master wouldn't make him do anymore exercises. 'Even my hair hurts.' He thought as he took a deep breath and turned over.

"Baka-deshi you better get up now! Or else I will make you do 2000 strokes and you will have to make dinner as well."

Like some kind of miracle medicine, Kenshin was on his feet and in front of Hiko, ready for what ever he would throw at him.

"So my baka-deshi has risen from the dead!" The man seemed a little amused by the child's quick revival. "Now that you are awake go chop the wood over there." Hiko pointed to a large pile on the side of the hut. Kenshin's eyes widened the pile was larger than he was!

Kenshin looked around, "Uh master where is the axe?" The boy looked around before he asked, just in case he got his ears boxed for not doing so.

"Axe?" Hiko looked down at the child skeptically. "Why would you use an axe, you have that wakizashi don't you?"

Kenshin blinked, this man was obviously insane, but Kenshin indulged him none the less.

Kenshin was only a quarter of the way done chopping the wood when night fell and Hiko called him over for dinner.

"Eat, and then you will go to bed. The wood can wait until tomorrow." Hiko handed the boy some rice that looked burnt. Kenshin was afraid, he thought lunch was going to be his scariest meal, he wasn't even prepared for dinner.

Kenshin tested the rice and ate with caution, 'Is rice supposed to be crunchy?' He grimaced and then looked towards Hiko and asked, "What will I be doing tomorrow?"

"The same thing you did today, and I expect you to do it faster otherwise you will be adding more Katas onto your regimen, and you won't go to bed until I say so." Hiko said plainly.

Kenshin blinked 'At this rate I might be dead by the end of the week.'

**THE LITTLE THINGS MATTER**

The boy had never been more grateful to sleep in his life than on that first night. It seemed to come so easily, how he would miss that in later years. For now he slept, feeling the warm comfort of his dreams filling his being, that was, until he felt someone tap him on the side.

"Baka-deshi" the voice was deceiving of its seemingly sweet nature. "Wake up baka-deshi."

Kenshin Ignored the man, 'Go away' he thought, 'I want to sleep longer.' To bad his sleeping only provoked his master. As Kenshin thought he was drifting back into slumber land he felt something freezing cold wash over his body, it was in that moment he realized he was wet.

"AIIIEEE!!!" He screamed as he jumped out of his futon breathing heavily, and shivering.

Hiko paid no mind to the boys glare as he instructed the boy to go get the fish once again.

The boy wasted no time, he ran down to the water and caught three fish as quickly as he could. Amazed he was actually doing better than the first day he ran back to Hiko who looked equally surprised.

"2000 strokes, just like yesterday."

"2000?" Kenshin questioned didn't he only have to do 1000 yesterday?

Hiko seemed to see the question in the boy's eyes. "Yesterday was just getting you used to what you are to be doing. And once you are used to doing this more shall be added. Then when I think you are ready, then we shall move to the intense training." Lessons needed to be learned, and today they would be taught.

Kenshin stood there looking at Hiko not sure what to do at that moment.

"What are you doing? What you do now is preparing your body for what lies ahead of you. You are green when it comes to swordsmanship, and you need to learn self discipline and efficiency and until you do, this will be your training."

Kenshin groaned inwardly, but did his work none the less. And just as Hiko promised that day was harder than the day before.

Kenshin's days progressed like this for a while, until winter. By then he felt the strength that he had built within himself, as much as he hated to admit it Hiko was right, the things he did each day had made an impact. The little things did matter.

**THE REAL FUN STARTS**

Kenshin had learned quickly to wake up before Hiko had the chance to wake him. After the first week of training, Hiko threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't wake up early enough.

The snow had started to fall, and Hiko waited for the boy to exit from the hut. The freezing temperature didn't seem to effect the Sword Master as he stood as still as a brick.

Kenshin on the other hand was shivering freezing from head to toe. 'How can he just stand there like it doesn't affect him?'

"Today you are going to start some real training." Hiko flashed an evil grin, one that Kenshin knew all to well.

'Where can I hide?' he wondered, but he knew it was of no use, Hiko would have him out of hiding faster than he could say oro.

"Baka-deshi!" Hiko's voice was firm and commanding. It made Kenshin turn in attention facing the tall man. "Follow me." Hiko said as he walked off towards the cliff at the base of the river. Kenshin was perplexed as to why Hiko wanted to go there, but he followed him without question.

It didn't take them long, they where at the base of the cliff in mere moments. The snow had started to fall with a vengeance now, and the fact that they were standing under a water fall didn't help matters much.

"Do you know why we are here?" Hiko asked, Kenshin shook his head in response. It wasn't like the boy could read his mind. "I Thought as much. You are here to learn resistance."

"Resistance?" Kenshin blinked, "You mean like against junk-food?" The boy asked stupidly. It was obviously too early and too cold for the boy to think properly and there was only one way to fix that, Hiko cuffed the boy in the back of the head.

"Baka-deshi!" Hiko fumed "Resistance against pain, against temptation, against any distraction; that is why you are here!" Hiko closed his eyes and breathed, he was only a child, he had to remember this. Kenshin may act like an adult sometimes he had to remember that this was just a ten year old boy.

"What do I have to do?" Kenshin asked still wondering why exactly they where here of all places, in the snow no less.

"You are going to spend the day meditating-" Hiko smiled as the boy looked still confused. "-on that rock." Hiko pointed to a large flat rock under the waterfall.

"B-but it's snowing, and it's under a waterfall." Kenshin protested.

"Don't be weak!" Hiko's voice rang with authority. "You are going to meditate on that rock and there is nothing you can say against it!"

Hiko grabbed the poor boy by the scruff of his neck and hurled him towards the rock. "I'll be back for you by nightfall." Hiko said as he walked off leaving the boy by himself to meditate the day through.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: I'm so mean to poor little Kenshin, well... actually Hiko is mean to him, but that's not the point... I know this chapter doesn't follow along the theme of this story but don't worry the next chapter will, not to mention Hiko's love of sake. 

Please review (it's what keeps this story going!)


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always saving my own ass comes first, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own any money so don't sue me!

A/N: Just a small bit of info, I almost always (like 98.9 percent of the time) base my fics on the rk manga. I am a die hard fan of it, the consequence being I almost loath the OAV's so I doubt I will ever do a fic based on them. (but don't hold me to it you never know what I might write.)

I would like to say in Kenshin's defense for the next part of this story, trying to meditate and clear one's mind of all thoughts is -really- hard, I know, I meditate everyday, and how Aoshi can do it the way he does is beyond me... but I guess that's what happens when you are an emotional rock!

Now on with the story...

* * *

**MEDITATION**

And so he meditated, he had nothing better to do, and he had the awful feeling that Hiko still was watching over him from some bush. Kenshin centered his being trying to let all thoughts flow away from him, a task he found very close to impossible.

When he thought his mind was finally settled a thought would suddenly pop up in his mind, usually something along the lines of 'It's way to cold out here...' but eventually that thought faded as his body became numb. Then other thoughts plagued him as he desperately tried to push himself into thoughtlessness, but it was impossible now. The more he tried to push himself to stop thinking, the more he would remember, remember words spoken behind his back...

'_Look at that boy, he has red hair... He's the spawn of a demon... Someone should rid him from us... He will only cause us misfortune... He is worthless... **No one will miss him when he is gone!**_' Always words like that, sometimes followed by some kind of dirt clod thrown at his back, sometimes a rock or two...

'Concentrate!' he reprimanded himself as he drifted back to those thoughts, 'Stop thinking about things that have nothing to do with training!'

'_Demon...'_

'_Nothing but a demon.'_

'_Worthless._'

'_No one will miss him...'_

"Your not concentrating Baka-deshi." Hiko stated plainly after watching the boy struggle with himself for nearly half the day. "Put whatever demons you have in your head to rest, and cease all thinking. I will not let you leave that rock until you do so!"

Kenshin tried to protest but Hiko threw him a look that said 'Do not argue with me, you will _never_ win.'

Kenshin sighed in defeat and tried once again to clear his mind.

It had taken poor Kenshin through the night and into the next morning before Hiko was satisfied that the boy was able to clear his mind.

"Come here bozu."

Kenshin's eyes snapped open, anger filling them as his master called him by this new nickname.

"What?" Hiko asked looking amuzed at the boys reaction "Would you rather me call you Baka-deshi?"

Kenshin just glared at him, 'I would rather you call me _by my name_.' he thought to himself.

"Hmm... fine we'll stick with Baka-deshi." Hiko said as Kenshin walked towards him feeling his muscles cramp from sitting so long. "Eat this it'll warm you up." Hiko handed the boy a bowl of Congee(1).

"I'm not an invalid," Kenshin stated as he looked at the bowl presented in front of him. That wasn't the only reason he didn't want to eat it, he was terrified of Hiko's cooking, it tended to make his stomach do weird things.

"It's to warm your body up baka-deshi, and if you don't eat it you will be sorry." Hiko's threatens tended to work. Kenshin did have to admit that he was colder than an ice cube, that water had to be near freezing and the cold air wasn't much help warming up his drenched body either.

Kenshin nearly gagged on the first bite, but he continued to eat getting used to the disgusting taste. 'I shouldn't have to get _used_ to eating something,' he thought as he chocked down the last bit of the mess his master called food.

"Get out of those wet clothes, I have a job for you to do." Hiko commanded.

**A JOB FROM HIKO**

Kenshin sighed, glad to get out of his soaking gi and hakama which, were starting to freeze to his skin in the frigid temperature. When Kenshin appeared in front of Hiko again dry and a little bit warmer, he got the bad feeling his master was going to do something cruel and sadistic, as he usually did.

"I want you to go down to the village and get me the best sake they have." His master then smirked, waiting for Kenshin to question the simplicity of this task.

"What are the conditions?" Kenshin knew this game, make it sound easy, when the task is nearly impossible.

"You have to be back her in an hour. If not I am making you do 10,000 katas and you can't eat until you finish."

Kenshin yearned to roll his eyes, but he knew better, 'Like I care if I eat your food...' he didn't much like the sound of doing 10,000 katas.

- - -

Kenshin had made it into the village in record time, it hadn't even broken twenty minuets and he was already staring at the sake stand trying to figure out a plan of action. As much as he hated stealing in any form, he hated the idea of the practice swings his master had threatened him with even more.

The boy sighed, in the months he had been with Hiko his agility had increased due to the mere fact that Hiko had always pushed him so far beyond his limits every day. But he still had doubts that he could get to the sake stand undetected. Taking in one last look of his surroundings he saw an old blanket and threw it over his head to hide his crimson hair and his intentions. Slowly he made his way down towards the little stand, good thing there was a crowd, no one would notice one boy. He waited until the owners attention was drawn to a man buying a cheap gourd before he swiped one of the more expensive bottles.

Without another breath Kenshin ran out of there like he was being chased by the gatekeepers of hell themselves...

Back at the sake stand the owner suddenly burst out in laughter as he watched a red haired boy run away.

"Looks like Hiko-san has a fine apprentice on his hands," The man chortled as he made another mark on the Sword masters tab.

- - -

It had taken young Kenshin exactly fifty minuets to retrieve the sake and reappear in front of his master. Hiko smirked as the boy gasped for air, his baka-deshi still had so much to learn.

"Well, well my baka-deshi," Hiko said as he inspected the sake Kenshin had stolen for him, "Ah a very good libation indeed. But-" Ah there was the word that Kenshin dreaded. "You should not have been exhausted from that meager task. I think you should do the 10,000 strokes, yes that should do, I want you to do that swing I taught you yesterday."

Kenshin wanted to groan but suppressed the urge, he really didn't feel like getting double the work.

By the time he was done his body screamed bloody murder as he collapsed on the ground in a heap.

**TIME PASSES ONCE AGAIN**

Once again time has passed like water through a sieve; Kenshin was now nearing fourteen, and had nearly mastered most of the Hiten Mitsurugi he had learned from his master. There were many other things Kenshin had mastered as well, like waking up earlier than his master and prepare breakfast (along with every other meal as well). He also learned that the mushrooms on the edge of the forest were not to be eaten, unless you wanted to suffer a very painful, and very near death experience.

Hiko didn't complain when Kenshin started to cook either, actually it was his plan to cook his food as horribly as possible for the boy, it was a strategy to see if the boy had any brains worth using. Not to mention it gave Kenshin the incentive to get up earlier and become faster in the things he did. Ah yes this was but a small piece of a plan to make his baka-deshi stronger, and it pleased him to see that it was working. Another little piece of his plan that he so much enjoyed was brow beating the poor boy, and working him to a physical exhaustion. Hiko didn't much condone torture but he saw this as nothing more than training the boy for the real world, he saw no torture in anything he did.

"Baka-deshi!" Hiko called to the young teen who had been practicing one of the techniques his master had actually taught him the 'Doryusen' as the katana made contact with the ground rocks and debris flew towards his master who easily blocked the onslaught. Hiko shook his head Kenshin's form was appalling, and he was more than happy to point it out.

"Baka-deshi! Your form is awful I thought I taught you better than that!" Within an instant Hiko had knocked the teen flat on his bottom and explained the anomalies in his stance. "And after you execute it three times in a row _perfectly_ to my liking I have something to tell you."

Kenshin grumbled under his breath, it took him nearly four hours to satisfy his master's demand. His muscles screamed in agony, sure he was used to his masters menial demands but to repeat such a difficult maneuver over and over again was very taxing.

"Now that you finally got the hang of it baka-deshi, get your nap sack we're going on a little trip."

"Where to master?" the boy asked trying to sound innocent.

"That, is none of your concern, just get your stuff so we can leave."

"Hai!"

It didn't take long for Kenshin to retrieve his bag, he had a feeling Hiko would do this, this wasn't the first time they had left to a mysterious place. Kenshin knew that when Hiko said 'That is none of your concern,' it only meant one thing, they were going on a training journey, and that meant a living hell for Kenshin. His master, on these little 'trips' tended to beat Kenshin to a hairs breadth from what seemed like his ultimate death. Miraculously however the boy survived every time and came out a bit stronger each time because of it, and that was something he would never admit to his arrogant master. It only meant one more thing for Hiko to lord over Kenshin's head, and his pride just wouldn't allow that.

"Are you ready yet Baka-deshi?" There was that name again, how he hated it, if his master was going to give him a new name why doesn't actually use it? He should have just called him 'Baka-deshi' to begin with and save him the trouble with coming up with another name.

"Hai master" Kenshin replied as he followed his master who sauntered down the mountain to kami knows where.

**A NEW LESSON FOR BAKA-DESHI**

They arrived to what Hiko called there destination, Kenshin on the other hand thought it looked like the perfect image of hell, it was nothing but hard cracked earth dead plants and rocks all around them.

"Master?"

"Baka-deshi, do you know why I brought you here?"

Kenshin shook his head, he knew he had to be there to be beaten... I mean for training. He knew that his master's question was more complex than that so he just stuck with the ignorant act.

"Tell me what one of the first things I taught you?"

"Don't eat the mushrooms?" The boy responded sarcastically.

Hiko hit him on the back of the head with his sheath. "No, Baka-deshi, guess again."

Kenshin thought for a few moments, trying to recall what it was that his master had taught him. "Umm... he who runs after two hares won't catch either one (2)" that was the best he could do he hoped his master was thinking along those lines.

"Good guess, but no. What did I teach you about the art of kenjutsu?"

'Ah yes that again,' Kenshin closed his eyes and recited what Hiko had drilled into his mind "A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. Whatever pretty words you use, this is its true nature." No matter how many times Hiko tried to convince him of this he would not let himself believe it, killing is not the answer, there is always another way.

"Well at least you can recite it, next thing you need to do is believe it."

"W-what?" Kenshin took a step back, what exactly was his master getting at here?

"I have taught you battou-jutsu, I have taught you the techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi, but still you hold on to your innocence. You still think that you can overcome every little thing, you still believe that you can live a life as a swordsman who does not kill. It is about time you learned that is a foolish idea."

Kenshin just stared, he understood what Hiko was saying, but it was hard to believe that he was going to prove his point in the middle of this desolate place.

"Before we do anything it's time for a review, name the nine attacks of kenjutsu in which all techniques are based on."

'A pop quiz? After what he just told me?' Kenshin knew his master could be weird, but this was border line freaky. "First, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, reverse Kesagiri, right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, upward stroke. Finally, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest, the Tsuki (3)" yet again, the reciting was almost mechanical, and nearly unnecessary for him, but he still appeased his master.

"Good job baka-deshi, now let's see how well you put that to good use." Hiko walked further into the desolate area.

Kenshin's senses soon piqued up, he could feel a lot of fighting ki's, and then he felt it, fear, he could sense the slaughter that was just beyond the small hills in front of him.

Hiko had already disappeared, his speed was still amazing even though Kenshin knew he was just as quick as his master. Kenshin followed and was soon stopped when his master grabbed the collar of his gi.

"Don't get ahead of yourself baka-deshi," Hiko let go of the boy and looked down at the village below. "Tell me what you see?"

"Master those people are being slaughtered, and you are sitting here asking me questions?"

"Don't undermine my reasons!" Hiko reprimanded before continuing, "Down there, it will be your choice, to save those who are being oppressed, but remember what I have told you, wielding a sword carries it's price." With that Hiko walked away from his pupil, leaving him with the decision, would he turn his back on the village down there, or would he take a stand, even if it means taking the lives of the oppressors? Suddenly the katana at Kenshin's side felt heavier.

'I will not turn my back on them... but I will not kill either, there has to be another way.' Kenshin didn't wait another moment, he had made his decision, and he would stand by it.

- - -

Hiko watched his student make his decision and walk down towards the village. 'You have to learn some how,' Hiko knew if he were to teach his baka-deshi the succession technique without the knowledge of life and death it would destroy his very soul.

"I better make sure he doesn't kill himself down there first." The Hiten Mitsurugi master sauntered down towards the village following his baka-deshi's path.

**THE FIRST BATTLE**

The tension was pumping through his body as the young Hiten apprentice watched the bloodshed before him. He seemed almost frozen, unsure what to do. He had never seen so much carnage in his life, even the attack on his slave train was not like this.

"ITAI!!!"

The scream broke through his thoughts as he saw a child cowering from a disgusting looking man, his sword driping with fresh blood held high over the child.

Kenshin seemed to have jumped into a natural reaction. His Katana meat the other mans with a metallic crash. It was the clash heard round the world. The young boy pushed the repulsive man back and prepared to kill the man himself when he hesitated. When had he ever decided it would be okay to kill another man. Sure his master told him it was a necessary piece to kenjutsu, but that never meant he would accept it.

"Fool!" Kenshin was brought back to reality once again when a man killed the one he was supposed to be fighting. "A battle is no place for a child!" The man reprimanded, "This is a blood spill in the name of the Tokugawa, if you are not going to help prevent it properly then get the hell out of the way!"

"Blood spill for the Tokugawa?"

"Are you deaf boy?" The man said harshly, "Where have you been, on top of a mountain or something?"

Kenshin just stared. 'Actually yes I have been,' he thought as he watched the man turn his back and continued fighting.

"Baka-deshi?" Hiko looked down at Kenshin who just stood there unable to think clearly.

'What did that man mean?' Kenshin thought to himself, around him the chaos died down. He had failed to do anything, he nearly failed that child. He had failed his master, and his own mind.

"Master?" Kenshin looked up at Hiko unable to form the real question he wished to ask, so he stuck with the next best thing. "Why?"

To be continued...

* * *

1. Congee is an Asian dish... it's kinda like a mushy rice porridge... Kenshin says "I am not an invalid" because Congee is regularly given to invalids as a meal. But in truth Congee is also given as a sort of comfort food, kinda like chicken noodle soup...

2. If this sounds familiar, it should, it comes from the 10th manga... Hiko says this to Kenshin, after the baka-deshi begs Hiko to finish his teachings. XD

3. I hope I got my info right, I don't take kendo or kenjutsu, so my info maybe wrong, if anyone would like to correct me please do.

BOZU- a nickname calling a boy shrimp (I think, my memory is rusty)... not to be mistaken with Yahiko's 'busu' endearment for Kaoru ...

A/N: You didn't actually think I would make Kenshin kill someone yet do you? the next chapter should be fun to write, I always wanted to learn about japan in the late 1800's but I never got around to it now I have to XDD


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: though I may use excerpts from the manga, I do not an anyway shape or form claim it as my own. I am not Watsuki Nobuhiro!

A/N: I make Kenshin's innocence at the beginning of this almost sickening, please forgive me XD and forgive me for not updating sooner, I let my other two stories take precedence over this one. Gomen!

On with the history lesson! I mean story...

* * *

**Why**

'Why.' What an interesting little word. It conveyed so much in three little letters. Who knew that those three letters would be Sejiuurou Hiko's biggest fear? "Do you know what a dictatorship is, Baka-deshi?"

They were sitting in front of a fire; the light from it played its way across the young boy's face. "It's when a person rules over a country. Most of the time they are tyrants."

"Yes, and right now our country is under the rule of a military dictatorship, there are a lot of people who disagree with the way they run things. They believe that they are living behind the times. The leaders of the Tokugawa shogun are decedents of Tokugawa Leyasu, Many people wish to over throw him..."

"Master, what does any of this have to do with what happened in the village?"

"That village was a demonstration by the Shogunate to anyone who disagreed with them. That particular village refused to have anything to do with the slave trade, or with sending their sons and husbands into the military."

"So innocent people lost their lives to prove a point?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he looked into the flames. "It makes no sense."

"That is why people are rebelling against it. Do you know what a caste is?"

"It's your ranking. I remember my parents saying something about it when I was younger."

"If you are born something you live your life as it, and nothing can be changed about it either. What caste where you born into?"

"A slave."

"And I a samurai, one of the highest of the caste, but I don't believe in this hierarchy nonsense, a burakumin(1) may be one of the most despicable people in the country but they are still a person." Kenshin glowered at the flames even more. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think I do. But master, why do you just sit here on the mountain and do nothing? Shouldn't we do something?"

"No."

"But master-"

"I will not get into an argument with you about this. My word is final. You can do nothing."

**Rebellion**

Months passed and Kenshin didn't bring up the topic again, but Hiko noticed the change in his apprentice's eyes. It was all only a matter of time.

Kenshin found himself traveling down to the local village to get what little information he that could, and with time, the anger within him grew. One particular journey down to the village altered the course of his destiny completely.

"You!"

Kenshin blinked before he turned to the voice that called to him, "Can I help you?" The man looked familiar, but from where? Then it dawned on him; the man from the village who called him a child, and a fool. It was true, he was a fool. He had rushed into battle not knowing the reason he was even truly there.

"No, what is your name?"

"Himura Kenshin." What a peculiar man. His ki was strong; Kenshin was sure of that, at least. "Why?"

"I am looking for men who are willing to fight against the Tokugawa."

Boy, did this man have some gall.

"You are brave to say that to a stranger whose ideals you don't even know," Kenshin replied crossing his arms arrogantly.

"But you are against the shogunate, are you not? Someone who blindly protects another as you did wouldn't be an ally to such a tyrannical system, would they?"

Kenshin nodded his head. Okay so he did have a point there.

"Here, read this, and then make your decision." Kenshin was handed an envelope with a red seal on it.

Kenshin read the letter to himself, and then he read it again to make sure he had read it right the first time. So lost was he in the envelopes contents that the boy forgot something very important.

"The sake!" He yelped, running to the stand to make his masters purchase.

0-0-0

"You're late." Hiko said a little annoyed. He had taught his baka-deshi better than that. "10,000 basic swings, and I want them done in ten minuets, or I add another 10,000."

"But, master-"

"15,000 start now." Hiko would not let his baka-deshi be so insolent.

Sighing with defeat, Kenshin executed his master's demands.

0-0-0 ((:Points at disclaimer at top of page: and here the plot lines cross XD))

Later that same night as Hiko stood above the cliff, Kenshin approached him about the man from the village.

"No." Hiko's voice had a finality in it but Kenshin was determined to disobey it.

"Master!" Kenshin pursued frustrated.

"You should be thinking of your training, not worrying about outside affairs." Hiko interjected, a little irritated at the boy's insubordination.

"But now a lot of people are being dragged into the fighting and getting killed! The whole idea behind the Hiten Mitsurugi School is to protect people from the suffering of the ages! If I can't use my sword now, when can I?"

Hiko sighed and turned away.

"Master!"

"You're telling me why," Hiko boomed, turning back to the sliver of a boy. "Defeat me now, and go."

Kenshin smacked Hiko on the back of the head with his sword sheath.

Hiko fumed at the boy for his insolence. "That was for real!"

"Because you don't understand!" Kenshin shouted, finding his backbone.

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Hiko was finally getting exasperated "Fine, but because of the strength of the Hiten Mitsurugi School, you have to be sure you'll win before you take sides! I'm talking about the landing of the Black Ships! Do you understand me? In other words-"

"I don't understand! People are suffering before my eyes! They're in misery! I can't leave them as they are, no matter what the reason!" Kenshin spewed his tirade before he left his master, never intending to return there again.

'Baka-deshi, you will regret this, all too soon you will find out your mistake, this time no one will be there to catch you.'

**Takasugi Shinsaku & Kogoro Katsura**

Kenshin made his way through the trees towards the sound of kihe's metal clashing metal, and wood.

"So you came?"

"Hai," Kenshin responded, looking at the man who had given him the envelope earlier. "I still don't know your name."

"Takasugi Shinsaku, and that is all you need to know. Now, go down there and train with them," he motioned to the group of men down the slope. "Don't let any of them push you around either, kid."

Kenshin walked down the slope and watched as man after man practiced on the wooden poles. Watching them silently, he noticed how many of the men where either poorly trained or just acting stupidly. 'Master would have killed me if I acted like any of them...'

0-0-0

Takasugi stood on the top of the hill while waiting for someone else to join him. "Ah, Katsura-san, it is nice to see you again," He greeted as a strongly built diplomatic looking man approached him.

"I came all the way from Kyoto because you said you had something to show me." His voice was a little cynical as he looked down at the ragtag group of men below. "What did you want to show me, Shinsaku?"

"You'll see," Takasugi said, still looking down the slope; "This is the new strength of the era." His hands motioned down at the men. "This is Kihetai! Birth or status means nothing! Anyone can join my Kiheitai if they have the ambition and the strength!"

"Certainly after 300 years of peace, they could be better than the soft samurai." Katsura said, looking down the hill. "But will this really work?"

"You worry too much." Takasugi reprimanded his friend. "Look, even children!"

0-0-0

Kenshin looked at the pole as others took their turn; anticipation was building up in his shoulders, he could feel it.

"Look, the kid brought his own sword!" A man jeered as he stepped out of Kensin's way. "Give it a try kid; I'll give you a ryo if you can chop it in half."

Kenshin smirked inwardly. 'Piece of cake.' Taking a centering breath, he crouched into a stance and unsheathed his sword, cutting through the pole with lightning speed and smashing the bottom half with his metal sheath.

"One ryo." Kenshin sheathed his sword and held out his palm to the doubter as wooden splinters littered the ground.

0-0-0

"Shinsaku..." Katsura stared at the boy who had just obliterated the pole. "That boy is coming to Kyoto with me." With that, the diplomat turned on his heals to leave, "Bring him to dinner with you tonight, I would like to get to know this- what was his name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Yes, I would like to get to know this _Kenshin_ better." Katsura smiled to himself as he walked away.

"Hey kid!" Takasugi called to Kenshin who was about to turn the other way. "Come here for a minute."

Kenshin walked up the slope, wondering why the man would want to talk to him again; maybe it was for taking that man's ryo. His master would have defiantly reprimanded him for it, maybe this Takasugi Shinsaku would as well.

"I want you to meet me at the Bonsai Inn. You seemed to have caught the eye of someone important, and he wants to meet you." Kenshin stared blankly at the man. "Are going to come?"

"Hai. I will be there at sunset." Kenshin turned to leave into the forest.

**Dinner and a Good Nights Rest**

Kenshin found himself pacing outside the door to the Bonsai Inn. For some reason, he was having a battle with himself on whether to enter the doors or not.

'You enter that door and you will never be able to go back, you will seal your fate. Do you even really _know_ what you are sealing your fate to?'

'It is my choice, let me make it, I want to do this.'

'Why?'

'Why not?'

'...'

Kenshin opened the door to the inn cautiously, and was almost immediately greeted by Takasugi.

"Ah. Kid, I was wondering when you would show up." Takasugi laughed as he ushered the boy into a private room that held three seating places, and in one of them was the ever famous Kogoro Katsura.

"Welcome, you must be Himura Kenshin," He said, politely extending his hand in western fashion.

Kenshin looked at the man's hand for a moment before grasping it in a handshake.

"I saw your performance this afternoon, and I was wondering; Himura-san, what school is it that you are trained in?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

Takasugi chocked on his sake. "Hiten Mitsurugi?"

"So that was the Hiten Mitsurugi School..." Katsura pondered aloud. "I have heard of it, but I didn't know it truly existed. Tell me, have you ever killed a man using Hiten Mitsurugi?"

"No."

"Do you think that you could?"

"If, with my own dirty sword and the lives I take, I could pave the way for a new era in which all can live in peace-"

"I see." It was enough to convince Katsura. "We're leaving for Kyoto first thing in the morning. Take a room upstairs and rest."

Kenshin nodded and went to the front desk to get himself a room.

0-0-0

Kenshin sat in the window, staring at the moonless sky. He was pondering over the conversation downstairs. 'Could I kill with these hands?' He looked down at his calloused fingers. 'Could I really do it?'

'You said it yourself. You want to "pave the way for a new era." You are going to have to get those hands of yours dirty if you expect to do it.'

Kenshin sighed retiring to the futon to sleep. In the morning he would be on his way to Kyoto. In the morning, he would seal his fate to the world of demons and monsters.

_Kyoto_.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: You can just about guess what will happen next can't you? XD and yes this story will have some KXT elements in it as well as KXK later on, so it pretty much makes everyone but the yaoi fans happy.

1. burakumin: It was the lowest caste level in Japan, even lower than urchins and slaves; burkaumin were said to deal in jobs that no one would take, such as executioners (not hitokiris), public toilet cleaners, and fun stuff like the job of cleaning up the allies after hitokiri made an erm mess...


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dun own RK, I only read the manga... all rights are reserved for Watsuki-sensei.

A/N: **IMPORTANT**: I have decided that this story will be on **Hiatus**... (like it wasn't already) My storyline has become more difficult than I had anticipated... I am taking time out to rewrite and I guess the best word is to refreshen things in the story. I am sorry it took me so long to update, but things in my life have become a little difficult, and my time to write has dwindled a little bit. I will be updating my other stories but this one is special to me and I want it to be better. So please forgive me for taking so much time in this one. This story _will_ go on.

**Kyoto**

It was barely dawn and already they were on the outskirts of Kyoto. They had taken a carriage, was it ever fast! Rarely had the boy experienced such a treat, Kenshin watched the buildings zoom by, he had never seen a city so large. Most of his life had been spent up in the mountains amongst the trees.

"You should memorize every alleyway and street in this town, in a week you will have your first assignment." Katsura watched as the redhead exuded a child-like interest in the workings of the city.

Turning back into his age appropriate mask, Kenshin nodded understanding what the man requested of him.

"I also suggest you be wary of meeting people outside of the Ishin-shishi." Yes, Katsura had given the boy a quick lesson on the Choshuu faction and what the Ishin actually were. "If you do go out to study the alleys -like I suggested- I advise you make sure you have no followers, if anyone finds out where we are stationed because of a stupid mistake, we will kill you."

Kenshin nodded again, not like he was afraid of death threats, his master seemed to deal those out by the dozen on any given day.

"We're here Himura-san," Katsura exited the carriage, "This is Iizuka," Katsura turned to the one called Iizuka, "Show him where he will be staying, I have business to attend to."

"Follow me." Iizuka lead the teenage red-head to a room in the upper levels of the inn. "This is where you will be staying."

Kenshin peered into the room, "What's with all of the books?"

Iizuka shrugged, "They've always been here." The older man stepped out the door, "Dinner won't be for a few hours, you can get situated until then."

Kenshin just nodded looking out the window to the city below.

So this is where his destiny had lead him? Kyoto was known as a city of demon's, plighted by battle, with nights of endless blood. Now, he too would be contributing to that blood, was it worth it?

0-0-0

He had been in Kyoto nearly a week now and was making his way down past the main street into the less reputable parts of the city. He skulked past a small bar, it was midday and already you could smell the cigarette smoke and see the drunkards drinking their full.

Kenshin could see Hiko in the bar right now, yup he could see his master red nosed and barking for more sake.

It hadn't taken him long to memorize every alley and corner of the city. Sighing with resignation he made his way slowly back to the inn.

0-0-0

"It's about damn time you got back here!" Admonished the Wife of the inn's owner, a stout motherly figure, "You're meal is getting cold! You're lucky there's anything left, the things I do for the greater good!" She muttered as she walked down the halls to the kitchen where she resided.

**Assignments**

Kenshin had been sitting in the window when the first envelope came, looking back on it he couldn't even remember the name, he didn't want to remember their name. Leave no witnesses; that was what Iizuka told him. Leave no witnesses.

0-0-0

It was dark when he left, veiled by the shadows he followed his assigned target, Kenshin couldn't help but feel the sudden weight of his sword at his side grow just a little more. His first target must have been an easy one, there were no guards, the man didn't even carry any protection.

The man, who must have only been a weapons merchant, stepped down a deserted alley. Kenshin waited like an owl hunting a mouse, calmly deciphering the right time to strike.

"Your life is mine." Was that even his voice? It seemed too deep, something that much surpassed his fourteen years.

The man turned to face him, Kenshin didn't give him time to respond, he didn't want him to respond. It seemed a blur Kenshin disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the target, striking him down in one foul swoop.

The force from his attack caused the bodies blood to splatter the alley, covering him as well. The metallic smell seemed to overpower his nose and clog his senses, all he could see was blood, all he could feel was blood. After a moment his stomach churned at the realization: _he had enjoyed it_. Even if for just a single instant.

"You're the new one?" Someone questioned from the shadows.

"Inspectors?" Kenshin said blankly sheathing his sword. He had been told that they would come

"You did good work," Said one observing the lifeless corpse at his feet, "He didn't even know what hit him." Turning away the man joined his companions who had started to plaster the alley with leaflets with the kanji 'Tenchuu' on it.

"..." Kenshin walked away not really caring to respond to the mans complement.

0-0-0

When he reached the Inn later that evening he went straight to the bathing house and scrubbed what seemed like blood that was caked on. It seemed to get under his skin making his back crawl with an uneasy feeling.

_All things become easier with time_. Where had he heard that before? Probably something master said to assure him of his cooking, but that had never happened either.

0-0-0

The week passed and he got four more assignments, each one was completed with ease. Soon the city whispered about an assassin without a face, a monster, some said. Demon was what others had referred to. Sometimes it was unbearable to see how close some people can get to the truth.

**Battousai**

Sleep, it was something one could not afford if they wished to stay alive. Kenshin found himself on guard constantly. He had long abandoned the comfortable futon that he only used twice since his arrival in this 'Demon City'. He instead, resigned himself to sleep against the stack of books stored in his room. Not that it mattered to him anyway, the less sleep he got the less he was haunted by the blood that had seeped into his soul.

A short rustle at his door told him that another envelope had been slipped into his room, another person would lose their life tonight.

0-0-0

This time his target had decided to bring along with him a bodyguard. It made no difference, a life was a life, and soon they all came to an end.

"Your life is mine." The phrase seemed so suitable, Kenshin was after all, his victims judge, jury, and executioner.

"Demon..." His target whispered, it was true, the blood that he had spilled these past weeks and become a part of him, Kenshin was a new person even his eyes had become a feral amber, he truly was a demon.

The targets guard stood dutifully in front of him, protecting the man. It was no use; he too would fall pray to the demon's hands. In one fluid motion Kenshin jumped into the air and executed the ryuu-tsuisen, coming down with lightning speed on the skull of the guard.

Kenshin's target fell back against the wall the blood of the one who died protecting him splattering his face. The man looked at Kenshin with utter horror "Th...that attack... it's- you know..." Kenshin cocked his head to the side and approached the man with a predator's gaze.

"Battousai..." It was the last word the man said as steel cut away his vocal chords and pulverized his arteries.

The crimson stained the ground at his feet. "Battousai?" He looked down at his blood stained hands, "No, you were right the first time I am a demon." The hitokiri turned to walk away when something caught his attention.

A muted sob echoed from the end of the alley, Kenshin stretched his senses. 'Nothing more than a child.' He thought to himself, it was at that moment that something that Iizuka had said to him. _Leave no witnesses._ 'But he's just a child...' Kenshin thought as he walked away. Kenshin only killed the deserving, and a child's life never deserved to end. This innocents life would not be stolen by his sword.

0-0-0

"Good morning _Battousai_." It was Iizuka, he was leaning lazily against Kenshin's open shoji.

"What did you just say?" Kenshin spat, he never thought he would hear that name again.

"Battousai." Iizuka scowled at him, "Do you not understand the concept of _leave no witnesses?_ I had to clean up your mess this morning."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin growled at the man, his patients running thin.

"Because you refused to kill one measly boy _I_ had to kill him _and_ his family. Do you know what it's like to have to kill a baby?" Iizuka's voice had dropped to a low growl and he was looking out the window now. "Your foolishness destroyed the lives of four innocent people. Our job, what we are here for is to prevent senseless deaths like that. You let something like this happen again and I will kill you myself."

To be continued...

A/N: This will be the end for a while... I hope to straighten this story out sooner rather than later... so please keep an eye open for it.


End file.
